marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Buck Cashman (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Lance Cashman (son); Gloria (Lance's mother; may be Bullet's ex-wife or estranged wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'11" | Weight = 390 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Moustache; occasional beard | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Government operative | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ann Nocenti; John Romita Jr. | First = Daredevil #250 | Last = | HistoryText = Bullet is an agent to the Unites States government who performs covert activities of an unrevealed nature and who has the highest level security clearance such an agent can hold. He is in charge of his young son Lance, who was obsessed with an imminent World War III - however, Bullet was rarely at home, leaving his son alone; indeed, Bullet's permanent address is different to Lance's, although Lance frequently lies to alibi his father. Lance's mother Gloria rarely accepts her responsibilities to stay with Lance, much to Bullet's chagrin. Bullet was assigned by a United States Army general on behalf of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime, to participate in a scheme against the environmental protection organization, Save the Planet. Bullet was to allow another man to bomb the organization's headquarter in terrorist fashion, and then to arrest the supposed terrorist himself. The saboteur would then be released through legal maneuvering. However, Matthew Murdock, who is secretly the costumed crimefighter Daredevil, captured the saboteur himself. (Murdock was not in his costumed identity at the time.) Murdock then encountered Bullet, who said he would see to it that the saboteur went to jail. Through his superhuman senses, Murdock realized that Bullet was lying, and Murdock and Bullet fought each other, but Murdock finally lets Bullet take the saboteur into custody. Soon after Bullet killed a man in toxic waste, framing the environmentalists for the murder. Murdock, as Daredevil, accused Bullet of committing the murder, and the two fought. (Bullet realized that Daredevil was the man who fought him previously but does not know Daredevil's true identity.) When the police arrived at the scene, Bullet confessed to the murder and was taken into custody but after Bullet made a single phone call, all charges against him were dropped and he was released. Since then, Bullet joined criminals recruited by the assassin Typhoid in an attack on Daredevil that nearly killed the crimefighter. Daredevil decided to get revenge on Bullet; to do so, he tracked Bullet's son and helped him against some bullies, earning Lance's trust. Lance then invited Daredevil to his home and convinced him to not fight Bullet. Bullet entered unannounced and, misunderstanding the scene to believe that Daredevil was threatening Lance, attacked Daredevil. Lance stopped their fight to explain it all. Bullet admitted that he liked Daredevil, having attacked him only because he had been hired to do so. Daredevil decided that tracking Bullet had been useless and left. Kingpin hired Bullet to prevent constructor Mr. Zeng from giving some information and a highway map to Daily Bugle journalist Ben Urich, because publishing that would hinder Kingpin's interests to buy a very cheap land that would rise in value as soon as the highway was built. Bullet battered Zeng, convinced him to not help Urich and took the map. Urich, however, asked Daredevil for help, and Daredevil publicly fought Bullet, recovering the map and some popularity. Bullet relinquished the fight, but promised that he wouldn't "pull his punches" next time. At a later point, Daredevil defeated Kingpin and officially took over his place, proclaiming himself the new Kingpin of Hell's Kitchen. Bullet was then contacted by petty drug dealer "Mikey J" who wanted to replace the Kingpin and use Bullet as a figurehead. Bullet met Mikey at his apartment, with each other's entourages - including Mikey's whore Lynn, who was unimpressed at Bullet not having an online presence and who tried to threaten the others to stop their plan. Daredevil interrupted the meeting, defeating all the gangster before Bullet could harm Lynn, and convinced Lynn to abandon his life of crime. Bullet was later recruited by the Assassins Guild to fight X-Force where he was stabbed in the chest by Warpath. Whether he died or not is unclear as Elixir had been healing the assassins in the wake of his teammates. He was later hired by an Agent Joy of the F.B.I. to help her track down Bullseye. Bullet had his citizenship revoked due to his mercenary actions and he was promised the legal documents to return to the U.S. if he aided Agent Joy in the acquisition. Though he is older now, he is still in tremendous shape as he demonstrated the ability to wrestle a tiger in Columbia and kill it in a chokehold. | Powers = Bullet possesses various superhuman attributes, though whether he was born with the genetic potential to develop these powers or if he acquired them through artificial means is unknown. Superhuman Speed: Bullet is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Bullet's superior musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Bullet's body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a normal human, possibly a by-product of his enhanced strength. He is more resistant to injuries inflicted by impacts than a normal human. He can withstand impact forces, such as falling from several stories, being struck by wooden planks, and being struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. He has also demonstrated great resistance to exposure to toxic chemicals for extended periods of time. | Abilities = Bullet is a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, having received training from various government sources in the past. In spite of his great size, Bullet also has the agility, reflexes, and overall general fitness of a highly conditioned athlete. | Strength = Bullet is superhumanly strong, though only mildly so. At his peak, he can lift about 1,000 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Real name was revealed in the . | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullet_(comics) }} Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength